Trials of Amnesia
by PassionFury101
Summary: Another Percabeth fic. I hope its good to you guys. Sequel coming out soon...


_This means what they are thinking of_

**This means what they think out loud to themselves**

This means that what they say is important

Trials of Amnesia

"Will she be okay?" I said. I knew I sounded a little worried.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"She'll be fine. Though, she might have amnesia for a few days." That's when it hit me. I've been trying to know what Percy really thinks of me for days. We had kissed after the war and then... nothing. I knew if I acted like I had amnesia, then I could finally get what I wanted to know. Sleezy, probably.

"That's good." Percy said. I guess he was releived. I decided to get up.

"Ahh... Morning people!" I said, stretching. Then, I put on a curious look. "Percy, Chiron, I think that's your names at least."

"Ah, she doesn't remember a thing but the names of people. A temporary thing. Just tell her things that make her have absolute bliss. (Idon't know if this actually works or not, it just makes it easier to ease the truth out of Percy) She will remember everthing except the things you her to get her memory back."

I could have sworn I heard him grumble **Great...** under his breath. I must have been wrong.

"C'mon Annabeth."

"Uh, not until you give me a hug. That's what people do when they meet eachother, right?" I said this for two reasons. One, I was messing with him. Two, I REALLY needed a hug right now.

"Percy, if that's what she wants, do it." Chiron said. Percy looked worried, but he did hug me. He eased up when he hugged me. He held me tight and I just loved it. He tried to pull away, but I stopped him. He looked down at me and smiled. We just held eachother and I saw Chiron smiling. He winked. I had told Chiron about this idea and he knew I would use it first chance I got. This was my chance.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Well, you two have fun. If you need me, I'll be in the Big House."

"Uh, Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"Could we let go now?"

"Yeah..." We finally let go. I felt sad until she grabbed my hand. It felt right, but I knew it would only last for a little while. I sighed and we walked to the beach hand-in-hand. Nico stopped me half-way there.

"Dude, what's up with the uhh..."

"Annabeth has amnesia. I have to make her very very happy for it to end."

"And by the looks of it, you make her happy?"

"Yep. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I walk past Nico and finally reach the beach. I sat down and Annabeth sat down next to me, still holding my hand. She leaned into me and I could only hope that this wasn't amnesia. But, of course, it was. I decided to wake her up from her amnesia by telling her all the things I wouldn't tell her in a different situation.

"Hey, Annabeth. I need to tell you a couple of things."

"What is it?"

"Well, let me just tell you about the past. When we first met, I felt like you might be the one I spend my time with. And, yes, in the way you're thinking of." I looked down at my feet. I looked up and saw a smiled come and go from Annabeth's face. "Then, when you started being mean to me, I thought different. But, we had a quest together, and it turned out that we became friends. I, however, always knew we would be more. The we had another quest together. For a little while we were alone. I hoped things would get more...romantic." I looked for the right words. "Things never did. We got back to camp. Then you got captured and I was angry. Angry and worried. I was angry at for taking you and worried about what might happen to you. We finally saved you and I was releived. The next summer we had another quest. This time you led the quest. You were so scared. You had me embrace you and I think that was the best moment I had since I met you. Then, on the same quest, when I was about to fight some monsters, you kissed me. Then, the next summer, we defeated the titan lord. I was so happy. But, during the battle we had, you got hurt. Protecting me. A poisoned daggar was about to hit my Achilles spot and you blocked it. I was so worried. After the battle, you and Tyson baked me a birthday cupcake. Though, it looked more like a chocolate brick. Then, we kissed. I was so happy that day. Over the next few months, I didn't know what to do. I thought about what to do next. I thought a lot of things. I didn't have the courage to do any of them. But, I have come to this conclusion. I love you Annabeth Chase!" I practically screamed the last part. The aphrodite campers just stared and smiled.

"Finally. You know, it takes a lot to get the truth out of you, seaweed brain." I was stunned.

"Wait, you still remember what I said?"

"Still remember? I never had amnesia. I just needed to get the truth out of you!" I turned an other worldly color of red. I didn't know what to say. I spilled out everything I didn't want her to know, hoping she would forget. Now she knew. It was all or nothing.

"Annabeth, I..." I did the one thing that would decide it all. I kissed her. One simple motion from her would end our friendship. But, at this moment our friendship will end. Maybe we would being friends, or maybe we would date. Then, it happened. She pushed away from me. I thought it was over, until she wrapped her arms around my neck a whispered to me "This is how you do it, seaweed brain." Then, she kissed me. I put my arms around her waist. I could hear a distant sound of cheers through the happy ringing in my ears. We pulled away just enough for us to talk. Chiron, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Thalia, Silena and Grover all walked up to us. Silena was the first to speak. She sounded like she was crying.

"I always knew this day would come. We must celebrate!" And the rest is soon to be told...

Hey, guys. Listen, if you want to know what happens at the party, then read the next story I'm coming up with. Until then, Bye!


End file.
